


Old Dog, New Tricks

by AssistantDetective, BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cunnilingus, F/M, Film Noir, Gray and Rouge mixed together makes a sexy color, Gray knows how to (tr)eat a lady, Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Sneaky Sex, Tags Are Hard, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistantDetective/pseuds/AssistantDetective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: Gray goes to Rouge's all the time with the Squad for a stiff drink. He wasn't expecting to get stiff in the process.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Case File Collection





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> So... This started out with all of us in the Mobius Noir AU chat talking about who Gray would wind up with and... This is what came of it. What started off as a simple "what if" quickly becomes real if you're not careful lol. Gray deserves all the love he can get and Rouge wants to give it to the old dog. 
> 
> Gray is an original character made by Shads and Zee, and he makes his debut in the Mobius Noir series. Be sure to check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/reCxjtm, where you'll find more extras, behind the scenes tidbits and just some good old fashioned crack involving characters from the AU!

_ Rouge’s  _ was as derelict as ever, with paint peeling and chipping off the walls and floors creaking beneath the wobbly steps of the patrons. The dilapidated exterior served as a warning for what to expect when crossing the threshold, but even so,  _ Rouge’s  _ continued to maintain a steady stream of consumers desperate to forget their problems in favor of an addictive vice.

Gray was not such a patron, only attending the bar out of care for the pups. Infinite had retired to his office for the evening and left him with the simple instruction of making sure none of their members did anything stupid or reckless in his charge. It was a spiel Gray heard countless times in his time working with the lead gangster, but even so, he’d always take the instruction in stride.

The clamor of the bar was background noise, the familiar laughter and howls of the squad only accenting the cacophony of sound. Seated at the end of the bar, Gray’s eyes remained watchful of the pups. Some were dressed in button-ups, vests and slacks while others were more casual, taking their weekly trip to the bar as an opportunity to cut loose and drop the pretense of discipline that was expected in the Squad.

Gray was not a fan of the bar. The drinks were fine, sure, but they did not qualify for the trip it required. The smell of piss, vomit and God knew what else was muted only by the industrial power of human-made chemicals, which only irritated Gray’s sensitive nose even further. He took a sip of his whiskey, the alcohol only briefly assuaging the harsh scent as he did so.

“Need me to freshen that up for you?” asked Espio. His tone was polite, although not warm. Gray knew that the old chameleon only maintained a level demeanor around the old jackal because he favored the money that came from the pups’ rounds, not because he was inclined to do the Squad any favors. He was neutral at best towards Gray, which he respected; he never tolerated a kiss-ass.

“Perhaps later,” Gray answered.

Espio nodded in acknowledgement, though his jaw clenched a tad. With the barman walking down to the other end of the bar to treat another patron, Gray returned his attention back to the pups. Upon looking back, his eyes caught onto the familiar, feminine form that belonged to the bar’s namesake and main moneymaker.

Dressed immaculately in a form-fitting, knee-length dress that was a deep red that matched her name, Rouge had seated herself between two of the boys. All eyes were locked on her as she made light conversation with them, taking a moment to laugh at something one of them said. She leaned forward, the neckline of her dress revealing the curve of her cleavage, enticing the pups to pay her more attention.

Gray looked away and shook his head, scoffing lightly. Despite the lackluster decor and the average lineup of drinks,  _ Rouge’s  _ had the pleasure of employing the vivacious and attractive bat. She was the crown jewel of the entire neighborhood, a diamond in the midst of the garbage that had taken over Old Downtown. Without her, the bar likely wouldn’t be open in light of the wars.

Once again, Rouge let out a tinkling laugh at one of the pup’s jokes, her hand lightly touching his forearm. Cheeks bloomed red at the miniscule touch and fangs glinted when he smiled at her. It was a song and dance that Gray had seen many times before and would likely see again in the coming visits to the bar. 

Rouge may have been blessed with good looks, but she was not a ditz, though she played the part well. Gray had seen her drain the pups dry of their money without so much as a kiss and yet they still returned to savor her company each visit. Looks aside, he had to admire her ability to read and work a room to her advantage.

As each of the pups vied for Rouge’s attention, she nodded with polite interest as her eyes scanned the room. Her gaze stopped upon reaching Gray, her teal eyes meeting his own. With a smile, she stood up from the table, eliciting sounds of protest from the pups. With a wink, she brushed off their concerns, earning a few howls in response. 

Once she was away from the table, her flirtatious expression turned neutral. She settled her focus back towards the bar where Gray was seated and made her way over. Gray arched a brow in questioning before turning his attention back to his glass, eyeing the amber liquid that was still in it.

“Espio treating you well, hun?” Rouge asked. She leaned across the bar next to the old jackal, her eyes still locked on him. “Or do I need to lecture him on manners again?

Gray huffed into his drink as he took a sip, a smirk playing across his lips. “He’s fine. I’ve handled far worse.”

“Aw, poor guy,” Rouge commented. Her tone lacked the sultriness he had heard her use on his pups countless times, replaced by humor and levity. Her smile was warm, but not teasing. “What am I going to  _ do  _ with you, Gray?”

He smiled back at her. “I dunno, Rouge. Can’t teach a dog new tricks.”

Rouge giggled and tapped his forearm in a mock-slap. “You’re  _ so  _ cynical.”

Gray chuckled. “My boys treatin’ ya right?”

“Oh, they’re  _ lambs _ ,” she answered. Rouge turned back and waggled her fingers in a wave at the boys, who eagerly returned her attention. She smiled at them before turning back to Gray and chuckled. “You keep them well-behaved, don’t you?”

“That’s my job,” he replied simply. He took another sip before placing the drink down. “Wouldn’t get paid otherwise.”

“Your boss putting you hard to work?” Rouge questioned. 

Gray snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Infinite had been stressed as of late, he knew. Factors beyond the kingpin’s control had left him restless, causing him to be on edge. With Nack’s group gaining traction and the unpredicted moves made by the police precincts, plans of expansion had been quashed in favor of lying low.

He had holed himself up in his office multiple times in the past week alone to deal with the stress, leaving Gray to his duties to watch over the pups. The gang had been growing restless themselves, hence why Gray decided to allow the squad to go to Rouge’s to unwind, lest they act out and get the Boss involved. 

_ Things always get dicey when the Boss steps in… _

“What about yours?” Gray asked, taking another sip after. 

“As always,” Rouge sighed. She shook her head before straightening up and facing Gray completely. “But, a girl’s gotta make a living somehow. Besides, it’s not  _ all  _ bad when I’ve got  _ you  _ to keep me company.”

Gray chuckled. “You tease.”

“You love it,” Rouge replied, giving his arm a friendly squeeze. “Such a  _ shame  _ our detective couldn’t join us tonight.

Gray tried not to roll his eyes at the mention of the hedgehog. Rouge was not a stranger to the connection Shadow had to the Jackal Squad, nor was she oblivious to the peculiar relationship that his boss and the drunkard hedgehog had. The drunk had loose lips when he was ossified and the bat was a keen listener. She hadn’t told a soul, however, favoring her friendship with the detective over gossip. 

Gray bet that the detective was probably bent over his boss’ desk to help the kingpin get some relief from the ongoing stress. He should have figured that was the reason Infinite had been so keen to retire to his office that night and get the boys and Gray out of the hideout.

_ He’s addicted to that detective.  _

“Perhaps he went to another bar,” Gray replied, keeping his voice level.

Rouge chuckled. “You think there’s a bar in town that would respect his outstanding tab like we do?”

“‘Respect’ is a strong word,” Espio commented, sliding back towards the pair. With a glass in one hand and a rag in the other, he polished the glass absentmindedly. “I have no idea why you still favor that drunk.”

Rouge shrugged. “I suppose I have a soft spot for men who aren’t interested in me.” Her eyes glanced over at Gray upon saying that before returning to Espio. “That, and he entertains me.”

“You just like to tease him,” Espio said dryly.

“Ah, but he makes it so  _ fun _ ,” Rouge replied, “he gets so flustered so easily… It’s no wonder he’s not a hit with the ladies.”

Gray snorted. “That’s  _ one  _ way of putting it.”

Rouge laughed, not the soft, polite laugh she did with his pups, but a genuine one. Her fangs flashed in the light for a brief moment before she closed her mouth. Still giggling, she brought a black-gloved hand to her lips. 

“You’re so  _ mean _ ,” she teased, “that’s why we get along so well.”

The corner of Gray’s lip threatened to tug upwards. “Ya should see me when I wake up in the morning.”

“Is that an offer?” She asked, arching a brow. 

Gray blinked in surprise at the bold question, but before he could question it, Espio cut in with, “Rouge, might I  _ remind  _ you that you’re on the clock?”

“Awww,” Rouge whined, “you  _ never  _ let me have fun.”

Espio was not swayed. “I don’t  _ pay  _ you to have fun, Rouge. Now, get back to work.”

Lips pursed, Rouge furrowed her brows at Espio before sighing. She glanced back at Gray. “Don’t miss me too much, handsome.”

Before she parted, she gave his arm a light squeeze, though it felt different from her normal, friendly touches. Gray blinked in surprise and just as fast, Rouge was out of her seat and walking towards the pups. His eyes watched her hips sway as she waltzed back towards the boys, her wings pulled towards her body.

“Wonder why she bothers,” Espio muttered.

Gray turned to him. “Whatcha say?”

Espio arched a brow. “You and Shadow are the only ones who don’t empty their wallets out for her. Yet, she seems to have taken a bit of a shine to you.”

Gray let out a small scoff. “She was just being friendly.”

“Whatever you say,” Espio told him. He eyed Gray’s glass. “Wanting that refill now?”

Gray shrugged. “Why not?”

Espio took the glass and refilled it to the appropriate amount. Gray was certain the chameleon was more than an expert on making sure he didn’t let a drop go over, lest he lose a profit. He slid the glass back to Gray with the ease of practice and Gray caught it easily. Espio stepped away to tend to the other side of the bar, but as he left, Gray’s eyes shifted back to Rouge. 

She was back with the boys, though her smile lacked its normal warmth. The boys didn’t seem to notice, however, too caught up in eyeing her that they didn’t see the way her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She was acting, playing a part she knew well.

When it came to Gray, there was no song and dance for Rouge to perform. In his and the pups’ many trips down to the bar, she had been quick to learn that Gray was not the type to lay his wallet out for the bat, no matter her charm. He had rebuffed her false advances, knowing the intent behind her calculated touches and flirtatious statements, and after a couple weeks, she had given up on it entirely.

Still, even so, Rouge was interested in giving the old jackal company. Perhaps she liked not having to put up a front with him like she did with his pups. She seemed to have enjoyed his sense of humor, despite how dry and cynical it could be at times. She never put herself on to make him feel special or different, and yet, just by being friendly and genuine, he felt inclined to feel so. 

Gray brought his eyes back to his drink and took a sip. He shouldn’t have been reading too much into it. She was far younger than him and could easily get her hands on men with more means to give her a lavish lifestyle that she likely preferred. It was a fool’s dream to think she would favor such an old soul.

He took another sip of his drink. Still not worth the trip, he decided.

* * *

Hours passed and Gray remained at the bar, occasionally glancing over at the pups to ensure they weren’t doing anything stupid. The night was mostly uneventful, save for one of the boys accidentally dropping a glass and gaining a spiteful line from Espio about adding it to their tab. They were too drunk and too enraptured by Rouge to care, however, and took it in stride.

As the night went on, Gray found himself subject to the call of nature. With a grunt, he stood up from the bar stool and took a brief trip to the bathroom. It was in the same poor state as the rest of the bar and he was certain he caught the whiff and skitter of a rat. He felt inclined to wash his hands for far longer than the standard once he was done with his business. Gray stepped out of the restroom and into the poorly lit hallway, hands still damp. 

“Having fun?” asked a familiar voice.

Gray whipped around to see Rouge standing at the entrance to the hall, only relaxing marginally upon seeing her. Shoulders still tense, he stood up straighter. “What’re ya doin’ here? Ya followin’ me now?”

Rouge stepped towards him, her heels clacking on the floor. “What if I am?”

“Didn’t your boss tell you to stop messing around on the clock?” Gray questioned.

“He’s busy,” she told him simply. Rouge dropped her hip in a casual stance and smiled at him. “I figured we could pick up our chat from before.”

The recollection of Rouge’s comment prior came to the forefront of his mind. “What about it?”

“Well,” Rouge continued, “I always wondered… How has a guy like you not managed to at least get a girlfriend?”

Despite himself, Gray chuckled. “I guess ya could say I’m married t’my work.

“Really?” Rouge replied. “That’s no good… Work can’t keep you warm at night.”

“No, but it gives me a roof over my head and food,” Gray countered. He paused. “Wait… What’s got your boss busy all of the sudden?”

“Oh, one of your boys broke a bottle,” Rouge told him, “he’s laying into them as we speak.”

_ “What?” _ Gray exclaimed. He let out a ragged sigh. “Jesus, I gotta go deal with that before--”

As he stepped forward, Rouge stepped in his way. “Now, now, there’s no rush… Besides, you’ll only make him angrier going in hot like that.”

Gray scoffed. “What’s your deal, bat?”

“Can’t I just be  _ friendly  _ to a loyal patron?” she asked, her voice holding an innocence he knew she didn’t have. “I hardly ever get to have you to myself like this…”

“And what about it?” Gray retorted. “You talk to a bunch of guys at the bar.”

“Mmm, but not all of those guys are you,” Rouge replied all too coolly. 

Gray sighed. “I don’t have time for this.”

As he tried to step by her, however, he suddenly found himself pulled back and against the wall. He blinked and looked down to see Rouge looking up at him. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall to hold him in place, not forcefully, but certainly with more strength than he would have expected from her. His reflexes almost kicked in to combat her move and shove her away, but he stopped cold when she pressed her body against his own.

It certainly wasn’t the first time in his life Gray had his back to the wall. However, while his instincts told him to get away, another part of him was not inclined to let him do so with the bat’s luxurious form held flush to his body. She was shorter than him, so she had to peer up at him to meet his wide-eyed gaze.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Rouge asked, batting her voluminous lashes. Her face expressed confusion, but her eyes were smoldering with a heat that betrayed her intentions. She brought a hand to his shoulder, her gloved fingers trailing upwards to trace across his neck.“Not like you to be tongue-tied.”

“What’re you playin’ at, ya bat?” Gray questioned, struggling to maintain his resolve. He caught onto her hand, his grip firm but not tight. “If it’s favors you’re lookin’ for, ya can forget it.”

“Oh, honey,” Rouge drawled. “If I wanted favors, I’d be a bit more direct, don’t you think?”

Gray’s brows furrowed and he released her hand. “Then what  _ do  _ ya want?”

Rouge smiled. Leaning closer, the sweetheart neckline of her dress slipped down as the full weight of her breasts pushed against his chest. Gray glanced down for the briefest of moments to savor the sight of her cleavage before forcing himself to meet her calculated gaze.

“If I wanted a daddy, I’d go get one,” Rouge told him simply, “but, in truth, men my age, even the rich ones, they don’t have the care nor the touch that a woman wants.” 

Before Gray could fully process what she said, her hand went to his face, soft fingertips trailing over his scarred muzzle with care he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He wasn’t a stranger to forays, but even so, he found himself shuddering beneath her touch. 

“But you…” Rouge continued, her smile growing, “you have  _ experience  _ in those old bones of yours, don’t you? I wonder how many notches you have on that belt.”

As if to emphasize her point, her other hand grabbed a hold of his belt. The bat’s eyes trailed downwards and widened. Gray clenched his jaw in realization of just how hard he was from her miniscule touch and he forced himself to keep his expression neutral when she looked back up at him.

“I bet you’d like to add another, you old dog,” Rouge told him, her fangs flashing when she smiled at him again. He wondered how it would feel to have them graze against his skin.

Pushing the thought away, he narrowed his eyes at her. “I told ya, I ain’t the type to give favors… not even for sex.”

Rouge smirked at him. “What if the favor  _ is  _ sex?”

“What?” Gray blurted out. God, he  _ hated  _ how he sounded. “What’re ya on about now?”

“Perhaps I should be more…  _ direct _ ,” she said. She grabbed a hold of his collar and tugged him down to meet her level. His hands went up too late to try to push her away, but he stopped cold when he felt her lips crush against his own. Eyes wide, he went still against her and she took the opportunity to push him back against the wall.

She was not gentle with him, not like the dames he’d been with in the past, but he wasn’t sure he minded. With one hand gripping his collar, she used the other to put behind his head to bring him closer to her. She ground her hips into his, startling a shuddering gasp past his lips. Seizing the opportunity, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore beyond the threshold. 

Although there was still some part of him that wanted to make sense of what was happening, Gray found it hard for him to care at the moment and decided to forgo his inhibitions. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, eliciting a weak moan from her. Emboldened by the sound, he returned her kiss with vigor and slipped his tongue past hers, eager to meet her enthusiasm. 

Rouge groaned and rolled her hips again. She loosened the grip on his collar and let her hand trail down his chest, fingertips tracing across a scar through the fabric. His breath hitched at the touch, but he didn’t take the time to dwell on it when another roll of her hips left him groaning. Desperate to feel her, he grabbed a hold of her leg from behind the knee and lifted it. She welcomed the action and pressed it against him, allowing him to trail his hand up the back of her thigh.

All too soon, she broke the kiss. Gray opened his eyes, gasping for air before finally letting his gaze focus on her. Her lipstick was smeared and she was breathing just as heavy as him, but even so, she smirked at him.

“My bedroom is upstairs,” she told him, her voice husky, “my boss and your boys aren’t gonna stay busy for long, so we better hurry on up.”

“You’re really something else, woman,” Gray said, despite himself. Still, the curve of her form left him feeling a sense of excitement he hadn’t felt in years. It didn’t occur to him just how stressed he was until an opportunity for release presented itself. 

“Is that a yes?” Rouge questioned. She rolled her hips against him again, making him stifle a groan. “I’d  _ hate  _ to end things  _ here  _ tonight.”

Gray chuckled. “Lead the way, Rouge.”

Smiling, Rouge grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him off the wall. She led him past the doorway that held the stairway and didn’t hesitate on dragging him up the stairs. Gray followed after her, his sense of reason going out the window as the bat led him up the stairs and towards the apartment.

Upon reaching the door to the apartment, it didn’t take long for them to get inside. Gray barely had a moment to take in the apartment and its furnishings before Rouge slammed the door behind them both and pulled him towards another set of stairs towards the left. 

“My knees are gonna be killing me tomorrow,” Gray commented, trudging up the stairs after her. 

“That’ll be the least of your worries by the time we’re done,” Rouge replied, shooting him a devilish grin.

That rush of excitement hit him all over again and Gray pushed his grievances aside to finish the final set of stairs. Once they were up on the next floor, Rouge pulled him away from the stairs and towards a door he assumed to be her bedroom. His suspicions were confirmed upon her opening the door and dragging him inside. 

The room was feminine, although not excessively decorated. A vanity was set up by the door with a long mirror, the surface of the desk covered with various make-ups and brushes. Before he could take in the rest of her room, however, Rouge closed the door behind him and promptly pushed him up against it. Once again, her lips were on his, but her hands did not savor touching him and instead went to swift work on unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Impatient, eh?” he managed to pant out when she took to kissing his muzzle. 

“Just being efficient,” she replied, her voice husky, “don’t have a lot of time, remember?”

Gray chuckled, which was cut short by a groan when she kissed a scar on his worn muzzle. He pulled her close, hands trailing across her back. When his claws traced between her wings, she moaned and pushed herself flush against him.

“Take it off,” she whispered, kissing his chin before going down to his neck. As his collar loosened up, she kissed him in the exposed area, her fangs grazing across it. His fur was thinned out in some spots and upon kissing such a spot, Gray had to stifle a groan at the tender care. 

Not one to keep a lady waiting, Gray did as told and brought his hand to her side. Upon finding the side seam zipper, he slid it down, careful not to tug it lest it break. When it reached the end, Gray brought his hands to her shoulders to pull the sleeves off of them while Rouge’s hands were at work.

The dress slid off her form and pooled around her heels in a pile, leaving her exposed in her lingerie. Gray peered down at her to take in the sight of her and smirked with satisfaction. Much like her dress, the lacy fabric was red in color and clung to her tightly, shaping her form. A matching red garter belt wrapped around her waist, holding up her lacy stockings. He wanted to tear them off of her.

“Are you ready, old man?” Rouge teased, pulling away only marginally. She stepped out of her dress and kicked it out of the way while pulling her gloves off. Her eyes held a heat he could feel in himself and her smile mirrored her excitement, her fangs glinting in the light. 

“Good God, yes,” he replied, pushing himself off the door. He pulled her close to him and kissed her, savoring the feeling of her form against him. Her hands went to work undoing his buttons while she walked backwards towards the bed. Their kiss continued as his shirt came undone, and once the last button was undone, Rouge tugged it off his shoulders. He followed her lead and released her briefly to allow his arms to slip through the sleeves of his shirt, still kissing her with steadily growing intensity. 

Once his shirt was off, Rouge continued to walk backwards to her bed, bringing him to the side of it. Rather than take a seat herself, however, she pulled away, panting slightly.

“Get on the bed,” she told him, her nose brushing against his. 

Gray blinked, but did not dwell on it. He took a seat on the bed and she quickly followed up by sitting on his lap. She brought one hand to the back of his head and the other to his back. She went still upon feeling a raised scar, however, and pulled away.

“What is it?” he asked. She had seen the scars on his forearms for sure, but he realized she probably wasn’t expecting to see the others. Few people had seen his scars up close and personal, and fewer still had taken the surprise in stride.

“Are those scars?” she asked, her voice tender. Her eyes widened upon seeing the other scars on his chest and she bit her lip. She brought a hand towards it and traced over it lightly, her expression somber. “Do they still hurt?”

“No,” Gray assured her, “not like they used to, anyway.”

After a moment, Rouge smiled softly at him. “If they do, I’ll kiss it better.” 

As if to emphasize her point, she kissed a scar on his muzzle tenderly. Rouge then kissed his lips, pulling him close to her again while she traced her hands across his marred back and chest. Her fingers were so soft against him, her nails trailing with such care across the scars. Gray didn’t know how to take the loving care, but he did not fight it and melted into her embrace.

Rouge’s kisses trailed away from his lips and down his neck again, nipping at the areas with thinned hair. Gray groaned and he was certain he felt her smile against his neck when she kissed him again.

Gray, meanwhile, couldn’t keep his hands off of Rouge. He trailed his claws down her back, relishing the way the hair would stand up on her trembling skin. Upon reaching her bra, he went to unhook it, but was stopped when Rouge pulled away.

“Allow me,” she told him. She kissed his muzzle again. “I think I have a  _ bit  _ more practice at this than you do.”

Gray chuckled. “Fair enough.”

Rouge brought a hand to one of her straps and slowly slid it off of her shoulder. Gray watched in silence as she did the same to the other, his eyes never leaving her. Once the straps were down, Rouge’s hand reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. She slipped her bra off slowly, and as her breasts became more exposed, his eyes widened. 

He had known she was well-endowed, but to see them without restriction was something new entirely. She tossed the bra aside with little care and returned her attention to him, a smirk played across her lips. Slowly, he brought a hand up to her breast and cupped it tenderly, making Rouge whine a bit.

“Careful,” she teased, “they’re sensitive.”

Gray grinned. “Are they, now?”

Taking that in stride, Gray squeezed. Instantly, Rouge moaned and closed her eyes, arching her back. Gray pulled her closer to him, burying his muzzle into her neck to take in her scent. He kissed her neck while he continued to knead her breast with care, thumb tracing over her hardened nipple.

Rouge put a hand into his hair and traced her fingers into his scalp. Her breathing carried the note of a moan with it, only growing louder as he continued to touch her. Gray kissed her in a slow trail down her neck before reaching the curve of her other breast. He trailed his other hand softly across her back as he brought it to her front, tracing across her ribcage. He cupped the bottom of her other breast and brought it up to meet his lips.

She gasped when his tongue slid against her, swirling around the nipple of her breast with care. He closed his lips around it and took it in fully to suck on it. Her fingers tightened around the short hair on his head and she let out a hitched moan when his fangs grazed her skin. 

“Oh, Gray,” she whispered, laughing a bit, “you  _ dog _ .”

Gray smirked and nipped her breast, making her whine. He could smell her arousal rising, the scent filling his nostrils as he continued to fondle her. It had been such a  _ long  _ time since he had been with a woman and he wanted to savor it.

Before allowing Rouge to get too lost, Gray pulled away. She whined when he released her breasts, but silenced upon seeing his face.

“Can you lean back against the pillows?” he asked. God, he could  _ smell  _ how wet she was and it was driving him  _ mad _ . 

Rouge smirked. “Lead the way, handsome.”

She hopped off his lap and crawled over to the pillows, taking a seat against them. Gray followed quickly after, positioned right in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and spread them apart, making Rouge’s smirk widen.

“Come closer,” she told him.

Gray did not hesitate and moved himself to between her spread legs. He slid his hands up her legs, his thumbs trailing along the inner part of her thighs. When he reached the top of her stockings, he locked eyes with her. 

“Take them off,” she ordered, a bit breathless. Rouge’s face was flushed with excitement and now that he was closer to her, her scent was overwhelming. 

Gray responded in kind by undoing the straps of her garter. When they were undone, his hands continued to trail upwards until he reached her hips. Slowly, Gray hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down with care, his nostrils flaring as more of her was exposed. Rouge lifted her legs to make it easier for him and once they were off, Gray tossed them aside.

Gray brought his hands back to her thighs and pushed them apart. Rouge parted her thighs for him even more so, eager for his touch. Gray smirked at the action and moved closer to her, planting a kiss on her stomach. She shivered and Gray chuckled before moving his head down to where she was aching to be touched. 

Rouge gasped when he ran his tongue slowly up the cleft of her womanhood and Gray noted how she gripped the bedspread on either side of her. His tongue moved slowly and softly, not daring to move past her outermost folds. 

“Gray,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. He pressed his hands down on her thighs to spread them further apart and dove further into her. His pressure did not relent as he licked her, never once breaking away until he slipped deeper into her. 

Rouge threw her head back into the pillows and cried out. She brought one of her hands to his head, her fingers twisting around his locks to pull him in closer. Gray growled with satisfaction against her and glanced up at her. Desperate to feel him, she pushed his head down to guide him. He was eager to give her what she wanted and followed her direction. When her breaths started to grow short, he grinned at her and kissed her on her clit, causing her to whine. 

“You’re  _ divine _ ,” he murmured against her between licks. He kissed her clit tenderly once more before taking to sucking on it. As he continued, Rouge couldn’t even bring herself to cry out again and trembled mutely when he released her and ran his tongue across her. 

He descended upon her, the movements of his tongue tracing along her outer folds. Her breathing quickly turned into whimpers while he worked his way into her. She twisted her fingers around his locks as he continued to taste her and she let out a small cry when he touched a sensitive area. He smirked upon hearing her yelp and moved away, making her let out a keen. 

“You like that?” he asked before licking it again. She groaned, and he chuckled before diving back in. He attacked the area on every third or fourth stroke in a tease, causing her whines to grow even louder. Too caught up in the strokes of his tongue, Rouge didn’t seem to notice him lift one of his hands up from her thigh.

Rouge gasped when Gray pushed his index finger into her. He kept the pace slow on his movements and only moved into her at a marginal pace, careful not to scratch her with his claws. She managed to open her eyes and looked down at him as he teased her entrance. 

“Gray,  _ please _ ,” Rouge begged. She gazed down at him pleadingly and bit down on her lower lip to hold back another whine. 

“Want me to add more?” he questioned. She nodded desperately, and he answered in kind, adding another finger to his strokes. She cried out, her head falling back again while she gasped for air. His movements grew quicker and he pumped deeper into her, his tongue moving deftly across her.

“Oh, God,  _ Gray _ ,” she whimpered. She finally let go of her sheets with her remaining hand and brought it to her breast. She squeezed it while she pushed his head back down with the other, her breathing growing short. Despite her grip, Gray lifted his head up, just enough for his lips to leave her but close enough for her to feel his breath.

“Cum for me, Rouge,” he whispered, increasing the speed in his hand. 

Rouge cried out loudly when he dove back in. Sensing her desperation, Gray engulfed her entirely in his maw, his tongue diving fully inside of her. The front of his teeth grazed her clit smoothly as his tongue abused that sensitive area he had teased so mercilessly before. 

Rouge let out a weak cry before she went quiet entirely, her body arching forward as she reached her climax. Gray held her hips down with his one hand while he continued to dive his other’s fingers into her as Rouge rode her orgasm. She pulled him in closer with her legs and squeezed her thighs around him, causing him to grunt. Still, Gray continued to lap at her womanhood, drinking in her juices. 

Rouge’s eyes remained closed while she regained her breath, falling down from her high. She slowly released Gray from her legs and peered down at him through partially closed lids. Gray pulled away from her and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving her. He straightened up and moved closer to her. 

“How did that feel?” he asked, watching her.

Rouge let out a breathy laugh. “Guess that smart mouth of yours is good for  _ something _ .”

Gray chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to see what other tricks you have,” Rouge commented, smirking. Sitting up from the pillows, she grabbed a hold of Gray’s hands. Taking her cue, he came closer to her. She felt along his forearms as he grew near, then his biceps before reaching his shoulders. Her face leaned close to his as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, her nose brushing against his own. Gray smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned.

Then, without warning, she flipped their positions. When his back hit the mattress, Gray looked up at her in bewilderment, shock taking over his face. Before he could question it, however, she climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips as she looked down at him hungrily, resting on his thighs. 

“You really know how to treat a lady, Gray,” she told him, grinning down at him. She traced her hand down his chest, her fingers touching the scars on his chest briefly. Despite his initial disdain for her rough treatment, he shuddered beneath her touch. She looked downwards and her eyes widened briefly upon spotting the growing mound in his pants. Then, she smirked. “I think you deserve a  _ reward _ .” 

Rouge learned forward, planting a kiss on his chest. She continued to kiss him in a slow trail downwards, her nails trailing across the scars on his stomach before stopping at his pants. When her lips touched a raised scar on his stomach, Gray’s breath hitched.

“Fuck,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Rouge smirked and grabbed a hold of his belt. She undid the buckle, then the button with ease and slid his zipper down, her smile growing as more of his erection became exposed. Gray lifted himself to allow her to pull his pants and underwear down with ease and watched her toss them onto the floor next to their other clothes.

“My, my,” she said, eyeing him. Rouge brushed the end of his hardened member with one hand, causing Gray’s entire body to stiffen. She wrapped her around his shaft while her thumb stroked the head and she grinned. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Jesus,” he murmured, his teeth grit. 

Rouge laughed. “Rouge will do just fine.”

Before Gray could shoot back a reply, Rouge went to work on moving her hand. As she did so, she adjusted her position, lowering her head down to meet his member. She smirked at him before slowly running her tongue over the head.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Gray snarled, clenching his eyes shut. His back arched slightly and he opened his eyes to see Rouge’s smirk widen. Then, she lowered her head down and took him in fully, causing him to groan even louder.

Slowly, Rouge moved her head up and down, her eyes watching Gray as he struggled to maintain his composure. He clenched the bedspread tightly, his claws threatening to tear through it. It didn’t take long for Rouge to pick up the pace and suck his member harder. 

“Oh, fuck,  _ Rouge! _ ” he exclaimed. Gray lifted his head up from the pillows to watch her and grit his teeth even harder when she continued to increase her speed. It had been some time since he had been taken in by a partner and it was already starting to push him towards the edge. He cursed quietly when Rouge released him from her mouth.

“I bet you want to cum, don’t you?” she said, her hand still working him slowly. Her spit somewhat slicked up the movement, allowing her hand to move smoother than before. “When was the last time a girl sucked you off, old man?”

“Too long,” Gray managed to choke out. His eyes clenched close briefly. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Rouge.”

Rouge smirked. “It’s been too long, has it? Years? God, I can’t  _ wait  _ to hear what kind of sounds you make when you finish, you dog.”

_ “Fuck,” _ he snarled. Gray looked down at her, his teeth grit. “Rouge,  _ please _ .”

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to take you for a ride,” she proclaimed. Rouge worked his member even faster than before. “I want to see how many  _ rounds  _ you can last.”

Rouge brought her head back down and took him in again, making Gray groan. As one hand worked the lower part of his shaft, she brought the other to cup his balls. Gray knew that he wasn’t going to last long with how she was working him. He had underestimated how good a young woman could be, as well as his own capacity for handling it after such a long time. Even so, he wanted her to finish him off so badly.

As if she could sense his desperation, Rouge sucked him harder, making him growl. She squeezed his balls with light pressure, almost causing him to hiss while the heat in his stomach continued to grow. After a moment, Gray’s hands fisted around the bedspread and he exclaimed when he suddenly reached release.

Gray’s member knotted in Rouge’s mouth, but to his surprise, she took it in stride and continued to take his load. Bliss overtook Gray’s entire body and he melted against the mattress as he caught his breath. Rouge sucked him dry, her tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh of his knotted member.

“Oh,  _ Rouge _ ,” he groaned, opening his eyes to peer down at her.

Once his member stopped twitching, Rouge lifted her head from him. She wiped her mouth casually and faced him, a smirk playing across her lips.

“So?” she questioned. “How do you feel?”

Gray breathed out a laugh. “Where the hell were you when I was younger?”

“Who can say?” Rouge replied, laughing herself. She looked downwards and blinked upon seeing his still hard member. “My, you’re still raring to go, aren’t you?”

“Give me a sec,” he told her, still catching his breath, “Jesus, you damn near took me out back there.”

Rouge giggled. “You loved it.”

“Of  _ course  _ I did, I’m not an  _ idiot _ ,” Gray replied, laughing.

“Well, if you loved that, you’re gonna  _ adore  _ what comes next,” Rouge told him. A hint of wickedness glimmered in her eyes upon glancing down at his member again. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to take you out for a ride.”

Gray grinned at her. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Ah, but what a way to go, wouldn’t you say?” Rouge teased. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the pillows, helping him sit up. Gray groaned briefly and cracked his back. He relaxed after a moment and pulled her closer to him, her thighs sliding over his own. 

He could smell her arousal, how desperate she was to continue. Some part of him thought this to be a pity-lay, but she was far too interested and immersed in their activities to have done so. Whatever it was that had prompted her advances, Gray did not find it in him to question it, too caught up in his own desire to finish what she had started. 

Rouge placed her hands on Gray’s shoulders, positioning herself over his hard member. Their foreheads touched and Gray peered up at her, his amber eyes meeting her teal eyes. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

Rouge kissed his muzzle. “Only if you are.”

Gray put his hands on Rouge’s hips and held her steady as she lowered herself onto him. Her breath hitched at the initial feeling of penetration, but she didn’t stop, continuing to take him further into her. Gray groaned and closed his eyes, his forehead pressing against hers as a deep warmth surrounded his member. He tightened his grip on her hips slightly in an attempt to ground himself while she adjusted to him. Once he was in completely, Rouge let out a weak groan.

Then, Rouge bucked her hips, causing both of them to gasp. She smirked and did it again more intently, making him growl through gritted teeth. When she moved again, Gray met her thrusts with his own, pushing himself further into her. She let out a small cry and dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Sorry, love,” she whispered, rocking her hips against his, “you might end up with a couple more scars.”

Gray’s heart fluttered at the pet name, but he didn’t dwell on it. “They’re worth it.”

Rouge giggled and kissed his snout. She quickened her movements and Gray answered in kind, pulling her hips down to meet his. She let out a shuddering gasp and pulled him closer to her. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she groaned. 

What little ear Gray had snapped to attention at the vulgarity, but he didn’t have a moment to process it when Rouge rocked against him again. “Oh, shit,  _ Rouge. _ ”

Gray grit his teeth as his pleasure continued to grow. He started to lose his composure, his desire to take her completely driving him mad. He wanted to roll both of them over and pound her into the mattress, bite her neck and claim her as his all while hearing her cry out his name in that sultry voice of hers. He held his own, however, keeping his pace steady so as not to push himself over the edge too quickly.

Rouge’s breathing grew quicker as their movements did, her voice raising to new volumes. She opened her eyes to peer down at him and smirked. “God, you’ve been holding out on me… I should have done this  _ ages  _ ago.”

Gray let out a choked laugh and thrusted into her, making her smirk break for a moment. “What took ya so long?”

“Don’t you know,” Rouge began, stopping to gasp, “that it’s a  _ gentleman’s  _ job to make the first move?”

“Ya gonna lecture me on manners while riding my dick?” Gray joked, laughing. He kissed her shoulder. “You’re something else, woman.”

Rouge opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by a sudden gasp when Gray thrust harder into her. She let out a shaky laugh. “You’re so  _ sexy  _ when you call me that.”

“Call ya what?” Gray teased. He thrusted again, making her scream.  _ “Woman?” _

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” she groaned, her eyes closing, “make me your  _ woman _ , you old dog.”

Gray couldn’t contain himself after that. By God, he hadn’t realized how badly he had needed this until tonight and he wanted to make it memorable. His back would be killing him for weeks to come, but he didn’t care anymore. 

The jackal pulled her close and rolled her over, careful not to throw her down lest he hurt her wings. Rouge hit the mattress with a groan and she opened her eyes to peer up at him before closing them again when Gray thrusted into her.

“Oh, fuck,  _ yes! _ ” she exclaimed. Rouge dug her nails deeper into his shoulders and left trails down his back. The sting of pain was minute in comparison to the immense amount of pleasure as he rammed into her, her voice gracing his marred ears with the sound of her moans and screams.

Gray pushed into her, his own breathing growing ragged. “You like that, woman?”

“Mmm, that’s right,” she groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, “make me your woman.”

Gray thrusted harder into her. “Ya like that, don’t ya? Ya want me to fuck ya good and hard?”

“Oh,  _ yes! _ ” she exclaimed. Rouge wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She moved her hips to match his movements and pushed him deeper into her. She screamed again. “Oh, fuck,  _ Gray! _ ”

The jackal could feel himself nearing the edge and he could tell by Rouge’s gasps and moans that she was close to it herself. He buried his face in her neck and ran a tongue across it to taste her sweat, making her whine. He wanted to bite her, but he couldn’t bring himself to, even with his pleasure driving him mad. She looked so beautiful and it would have been a crime to mar her flesh in such a display. 

When Gray thrust into her again, Rouge let out a trembling gasp. Her breasts rocked to the rhythm of their hips, her chest heaving and flushing red as she drew close to the edge. She opened her eyes to peer up at him. She looked so desperate and needy for him, which was such a departure from the cocky attitude he had seen from her before. 

Then, Rouge tensed up around him and screamed. Gray felt her entrance tighten around his member and it drove him over the edge himself, causing him to grit his teeth and growl. He pushed himself as deep as he could into her spasming entrance while his member became engorged.

“Oh,  _ fuck! _ ” Rouge cried out. She let out a shaky moan as she took him in, her body trembling as she came. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, making him grunt only briefly while he rode his own high. To his surprise, she pulled him in for another kiss, the taste of her pussy still on his lips from before. It was desperate, yet sweet how she kissed him and Gray couldn’t help but return it, savoring her lips on his. 

It was too soon when she broke away with a pant, her eyes glazed with lust and bliss. She absentmindedly traced a hand over his back, her nails trailing across his scars with the utmost care. Gray pressed his forehead against her and closed his eyes, taking in the collective scent of their shared sexual fluids and savoring the taste in his mouth.

“God,” Gray breathed out, “this was…”

“Unexpected?” Rouge answered. She giggled and pressed her own forehead against him. “Well, I had to seize the opportunity while I could.”

As if to emphasize her point, Rouge grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Gray tensed up, his cheeks tinged with heat at the sudden move. Rouge giggled at his expression and let go. 

“Don’t act so shy,” she told him, “you’re still inside me, after all.”

Gray chuckled. “I know I said this before, but… ya really are something else.”

Rouge kissed his muzzle. “You love it.”

With another small chuckle, Gray returned her kiss. After a moment, he pulled away to look down at her. “What, uh… What led ya to make a move?”

Rouge arched a brow. “You have to ask?”

“Can ya blame me?” Gray questioned, laughing despite himself. “I mean… Shit, if someone told me this woulda happened this morning, I woulda told them to lay off the booze.”

The bat’s smile was warm and it made that flutter from before return. Gray, of course, did not dwell on it and instead focused on her.

“I have a secret for you, Gray,” she whispered. Rouge leaned over to his ear. “I  _ like  _ you.” His surprise must have been apparent, because Rouge giggled again. “Honey, do you think I would have done this if I didn’t at least like you?”

“Ah,” Gray began. He cleared his throat. “I, uh… I just figured…”

Jesus, she was making him flustered again. How the hell did she do that?

“Honey,” she chided lightly. Her nose nuzzled against his affectionately. “You’re one of the only guys here who doesn’t empty his wallet out for me with the hope of something in return. You’ve never expected a thing from me, and dammit, I can only name a couple of men who have done that.”

“Shadow doesn’t tip ya, neither,” Gray replied.

“Shadow’s a cheapskate  _ and  _ he’s your boss’ boyfriend,” Rouge said flatly. Her smile returned when she pulled him closer. “Gray, I like you. Scars and all.” She kissed his muzzle. “And I look forward to spending more time with you outside of work, if you catch my drift.”

“Ya wanna do this  _ again? _ ” Gray exclaimed.

Rouge smirked. “Yes… But for now, we need to get cleaned up and dressed before my boss comes up here and drags you out of here without your clothes.”

Suddenly, the memory of the broken bottle and his pups came to the forefront of his mind. He sighed raggedly and closed his eyes. “Ah, shit, that’s right.”   


Gray slipped out of Rouge, allowing her to climb out from beneath him. He sat down on the bed to gather himself while Rouge hopped off the bed and grabbed her clothes. 

“Our washroom is downstairs, if you need it,” she told him, slipping her bra back on. Rouge hooked it with little issue and set to putting her panties back on. “Don’t use Espio’s cologne, though; he spent a good penny on it and he’ll kick your ass for using it.”

“I’m more worried about him yelling at the pups,” he told her. He dragged his hand down his face and sighed. “Jesus, I  _ told  _ the boss I’d keep ‘em out of trouble tonight.”

“Oh, calm down,” Rouge told him, waving a hand. She pulled her dress over her head and zipped it up before sliding her gloves on. “Wouldn’t be the first time I broke a bottle on the job.”

Gray froze. He slowly turned towards her, his eyes wide. “What did ya just say?”

Rouge paused from inspecting herself in the mirror. “Hmm?”

“ _ You _ broke the bottle?” Gray exclaimed.

Rouge blinked, as if she just realized what she said. Then, she smiled and laughed. “And what if I did?”

Gray didn’t say anything. He was far too stunned to speak, let alone think coherently. He was in complete and utter disbelief, his jaw agape as Rouge continued to get ready. She picked up a tube of lipstick and reapplied the shade to her lips. 

_ She set this whole thing up. _

“I’ll meet you downstairs. Better hurry up, though. Wouldn’t want your pups wondering where you are for too long.” Rouge straightened her dress up and fiddled with her hair a bit before stopping to admire her reflection. She stepped over to the door and opened it, then paused. Rouge turned back to look at him, a smirk playing across her lips. “I look forward to your next visit… hopefully you can stay longer and show me some more of those tricks, old dog.”

She blew him a kiss and walked out, closing the door behind her. Gray sat on the bed for a moment in dead silence as he listened to the sound of her heels clack down the hall and stairs. Then, with a sigh, he collapsed backwards onto the bed.

“I am in such deep shit when we get back to the hideout,” he said. Then, Gray smirked and chuckled to himself. “But shit, it’ll be fuckin’ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think it's unrealistic for Espio to yell at the Squad long enough for Rouge and Gray to get a good fuck in, then clearly you underestimate how cheap he is in this AU.
> 
> Once again, if you haven't already, be sure to check out the discord server: https://discord.gg/reCxjtm, where you'll find more extras, behind the scenes tidbits and just some good old fashioned crack involving characters from the AU!


End file.
